


A Conversation Between Friends

by IceboundStar



Category: Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 18:59:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10600164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceboundStar/pseuds/IceboundStar
Summary: You ask Ada why she hasn't told Leon her feelings for him. Leon x Ada You x Ada friendship Slight mention of you x Chris.Drabble :)





	

**Author's Note:**

> One of my few drabbles :) Hope you enjoy :3

ou peered over Ada's shoulder as she typed out a message on her phone. You had just helped Leon and Helena take out Simmons, who had just been dropped into a raging fire below you all. She had swung over to where you were standing, leaving the other two on a level above. When she finished the message, she pressed send and watched as Leon took out his phone to read it. It read:

_”Wish I could stay longer, but I've got to run. I've left you a little parting gift on the roof. See you down the road, Leon.”_

 

“Come on.”

She took your hand and began dragging you off, as you and Leon were exchanging puzzled looks. You heard him shout her name as she pulled you around a corner.

“Why won't you just tell him how you feel Ada?” you questioned as she leant back against the wall. “He's obviously crazy about you, and I know you like him as well. You need to make your mind up about your relationship with him, for your sake and his.”

She laughed and said in a smooth voice, “You're one to talk.” Her green eyes came up to meet yours. 

“Redfield follows you around like a puppy, but you've never done anything about that.”

You blushed and shook your head.

“Never mind that right now, answer the question Ada.”

“There's not enough time to explain why, and you wouldn't understand anyway. We have unfinished business to attend to, lets go.”

Ada drew her handgun and began to walk away while you sighed.

“I never understood you from the day we became friends,” you said quietly as you took out your magnum. “But I'm used to it I guess.”

And with that, you followed after her.


End file.
